Save My Poor Heart
by Colossal
Summary: Keria fic! What happens when the Witch is killed? Only the Goddess is left! The balance of good and evil in the world is now distorted. Follow these "angels" as they try to bring back the balance & fall in love , and they start it by raising a... FARM?
1. Chapter 1: Sword&Scythe

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.

**SAVE MY POOR HEART**

Chapter 1: Sword&Scythe

Blood drips from the tip of the dark blade of a scythe. Evil animal heads are scattered on the tops of rocks. Patches of dark-red, foul-smelling blood cover the dark mine. The wielder of the cursed scythe hacks away at the boulder obstructing the way to the room ahead.

The boulder splits into pieces, and the path is cleared. Inside is a beautiful maiden with long black hair and milky white skin sleeps on a grand bed with a glowing sword over her. Reaching for the sword, the scythe-wielder gets pushed back by an invisible force.

'_**I WILL NOT GIVE THE SWORD TO SOMEONE SO IMPURE!**_' an outwardly voice calls out, the sound booming.

"Try and stop me," the scythe-wielder says keeping an icy tone in his voice. Smirking, he grabs his dark weapon and slashes the light, this dissipated the invisible force. The sleeping-beauty wakes as he stares down at her laying down with a silk blanket draped over her.

'_**The sword will not be given to the wicked!**_' the outwardly voice says as the maiden stares into his cold eyes, '_**Go away now or you will be killed!**_'

"Kill me! HA! You make me laugh," the man chuckles. He bends down and slings the girl over his shoulder with his right hand and grabs the sword with the other. The light starts to engulf, but is blown away by shadows.

'_**Just who are you?**_'

"The Angel of Death!" the man says as he leaves the room.

"Stop kicking, your only going to make yourself tired." the man explains as he gets out of the mine. The beauty has tried to brake free of his grasp while he was climbing and is still going strong.

'_**LET GO OFF ME YOU MANIAC!! AND GIVE ME BACK THE SWORD!!**_' the man hears in his head.

"Telepathy eh, I guessed you were the voice, " he lets her off but keeps the sword. Being at least two feet shorter then the man, she couldn't come close to getting the sword as he held it up high. She was only groping the air in desperation, and even trying to jump. Grabbing her in a hugging gesture, he grabs a pink stone out of his pocket and mumbles something.

POOOF! They vanish in a smoke and reappear on a run down farm.

'_**Let go of me you pervert! What did you do??Who are you?? How did you take me out??**_' the man hears in his mind. The maiden's face turns a deep shade of red. He leads her to a small wooden house.

"Well, if you must know, I used a teleport stone," setting her on a near by chair and playing around with the sword. He continues, " I am the son of the Witch Princess, Yuji, cursed to hold a soul- gathering scythe for all eternity," sliding his index finger along the blade of his scythe. Staring at her eyes he says, "I came to take the Angel of Life, Princes Keria."

The girl stares blankly into space, and when she regained consciousness, '_**ME? AN ANGEL? What do you want of me? And further more, your mother, that woman is the same one that placed me in the mine and cursed me!**_' the words ringed in Yuji's mind. She stood up face to face with Yuji, trying to scare him with the interrogation. Her fiery eyes piercing into his cold eyes.

Frowning deeply, "She put this curse on me too... when she was killed one thousand years ago." he pats her softly head and stands up to get the sword. "We have to fulfill our destiny as the world's balance; we have to kill her murderer and maintain the balance between light and dark, good and evil. The Harvest Goddess is the one you have to put an end to." pulling on the sheath of the sword, when it didn't slide out, he continued. "My scythe can't touch her, but the legendary sword, the sword that the Princess Keria holds, can."

Look of great disbelief is riddled on her face. Yuji continues, "My powers have been growing for one thousand years, but the Goddess's power has been weakening. For one thousand years, the world was in peace, but now the world is in war and dismay as their balance of peace is worn out. If you replace her, our powers will even out and the world will be normal again."

'_**HA! Like I would do anything like that! Why would I kill her? How in the world would a Goddess' power weaken? It is good that the Witch is dead; the Goddess is the one that kept me safe and fought for me!**_' Yuji heard in his head.

"I know." Yuji said in a grave voice.

Time stood still.

'_Just what happened before I was cursed?..._' Keria thought as she stared blankly into space.

Flashback:

_Rain poured hard in the dark night._

_"RUN!" the Harvest Goddess Goddess calls out at a young Keria. Looking worried and lost, The little girl runs toward the mines. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the Goddess screams as something explodes in front of her. Laying down on the ground, blood drips from her forehead._

_"NOOOOO!" Keria shrieks as she hears the horrifying screams of a half-dead Goddess. She takes refuge in the dark and damp mine. Shivering in fright, she curdles up, hugging her legs._

_"Keeping her in the mines! I'll seal your Princess!" a furious witch says._ "_**beneficium accipere libertatem est vendere!**__" the witch cast as she points an open hand toward the mines. A bright transparent circle hovers over the entrance of the mine. A faint shriek comes out of Keria as the magic circle disappears._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" the Goddess yells at the witch._

_"NOTHING EVEN COMPARED TO WHAT YOU DID TO MY HUSBAND!"_

_Tears fall down her face, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! HE DID IT ALL ON HIS OWN!"_

_"BULL SHIT! YOU SEDUCED HIM YOU BITCH! THEN YOU KILLED HIM!" the angered witch shouts. She starts to cast the spell of destruction. "__**dulce bellum inexpertis!**__" Glowing balls form in front of her, they are hurled toward the Goddess._

_"NO!"the spheres coming at her would even kill a Goddess. She did a thing that only humans would think was right. Defend herself. A reflective barrier formed around her. The deadly spheres bounced off and killed the witch. Even more tears fall from the Goddess' face. What had she done? She had selfishly killed her only friend in an attempt to save her self. '_How selfish of me..._' she thought as she cried even harder._

_Two items fall out of the sky as the witch dies. The Legendary Sword and Death's Scythe. Each one going to their respective owners. A young girl in the mines, Princess Keria the Angel of Life, and the young boy, Son of the Witch Yuji the Angel of Death._

_"__**YOU TWO HAVE NOT HEEDED OUR WARNING! GODDESS, NOW THAT YOU HAVE KILLED THE WITCH, TWO ANGELS HAVE BEEN BORN TO KILL YOU AND RESTORE THE BALANCE OF MAN!"**__ outwardly voices calls out to the Goddess._

_Limping up to the mine, she sees that Keria is sleeping on a giant bed with the sword laying on her. Crawling over to her, the Goddess whispers to her sleeping form, "Kill me. It would make everything better."_

_Out in the forest, a young boy, the Son of the Witch sleeps in a small cottage. A cursed scythe is brought before him, waking the boy. The dark voice says, "__**Yuji your mother has been killed by the Harvest Goddess. Kill her and avenge your mother's death!Take the scythe and find the Angel of Life, for your scythe can not touch the Goddess, but the other Angel's sword can . The Angel of Life is now sleeping, once the Goddess' power wanes a thousand years from now, you will wake her and kill the Goddess!" **__Shock washes over the boy as he holds the a scythe twice his size in his tiny hands. _

_'_No this can't be. Mama, you said we would live happily together... forever..._' he sadly thinks to himself as tears roll down his face._

_"__**YOU ARE NOW THE ANGEL OF DEATH! REAP THE SOULS OF MAN!" **__the voice becomes louder, " __**BRING EVIL, CORRUPTION, AND HORROR TO THE WORLD! FOR YOU ARE NOW IT'S BALANCE!**__" the voice goes away in an instant._

_Yuji weeps for the curse that has been laid upon him, but mostly for the death of his mother. As he stops his crying, his eyes turn ice cold, turning from blue to black; he swears to himself, "DAMN GODDESS! I WILL KILL YOU!"_

_In the shadows, the evil voice laughs at the monster it has created._

Keria falls over in shock, she tries to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. Yuji comes over to pick her up. Tears are flowing down her cheeks.

"Now you know what has happened. Why I must kill the Goddess. Why _we_ must kill the Goddess." he says as he lends her his hand.

She takes his hand and pulls herself up, wiping her tears. '_**How do you know what I saw?**_' looking at him in disbelief and evidence of shock about the vision still in her expression. '_**How can this be? I am an Angel destined to kill a Goddess.**_'

"I can read minds, opposite of your telepathy. Our magic is completely opposite. You have visions of the past, while I have visions of the future. You have the power to bless life, while I have the power to take it, and a long list of abilities that are paradox. Basically, you give, I take." he explains to her in a matter-of-fact tone. Yuji leads her to a bed. "Lay down, you need your rest. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

She looks at him with sorry and sad eyes, obviously for the fact that she saw his mother die,as she gets covered with the blanket. Yuji, seeing into the future, can tell that he would need to answer a lot of questions from her tomorrow. Letting him do his mind reading, she thought, '_Just make sure I don't fall asleep for another thousand years. Kay?_'

Colossal-kun here! Hope you guys enjoyed! Just so you don't catch where the characters came from, they are from the Harvest Moon DS, but Yuji is my original... ANYWAY plssss review begging you! Flames, criticism, whatever you can dish out plsssssss! Ill be updating(well at least try to) every week. If I don't pls rant and rave about it! Makes me feel special!

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Okay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

**Hello, Colossal-kun again! This is the second chapter of Save My Poor Heart!Hope you guys keep following this story and enjoy! I'll try to clean up any grammatical errors on my part. Please review!**

**SAVE MY POOR HEART**

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm Okay

"Wake up Princess," Yuji says nudging a half-awake Keria. She sits up slowly, rubbing the morning dust out of her eyes with her petite hands. "Hurry up and get ready, we need to go to Mineral Town. We'll be back home by tomorrow morning."

Keria smells a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, and her eyes shoot open. '**_Yuji, ei Yuji,_**' she calls. Plucking at the end of his sleeve, the Princess asks, '**_Ne, are you cooking finest curry?_**'

"Ya, its the only thing we have ingredients for as of now," he replies in an all-to-calm voice. "Hope you like it because its the only cooked meal we are going to be eating for a while." he says walking up to the kitchen. Pouring the red substance into a tiny bowl, he walks back over to Keria.

'**_What do you mean_ '_The only thing we have ingredients for?_'**' she asks, accepting the bowl with both hands. Gobbling down the curry in a flash, she hands a slightly surprised Yuji the clean bowl. '**_Seconds please,_**' a bright smile appears on her face.

"By 'The only thing we have ingredients for?' I meant that I used the last bit of food and spices for the curry," he says pointing his thumb at an empty pantry behind him.

'**_WAAA! No more food! How could that be... but, um... Can I have more?_**' asking sheepishly.

"Fine, one more bowl then we have to leave." adding a hint of strictness to his voice.

'**_Okay!_**'

The _supposedly-elegant_ _Princess _slurps up another bowl, giving some entertainment to the Dark Angel. She hands him the bowl, and he places it in the sink.

'**_Yuji, your not going to have any?_**' asks Keria worrying about Yuji's diet. For a grown man, he is really skinny and also as white as a ghost. '_Does he even eat?_' she ponders.

"Yes, Princess, I do eat, but I will be fasting for today."

'**_Is there a religious event today?_'**

"You could say that. Ei, don't forget your sword, you will need it today."

'_**Why do I need to bring it? What is happening today?**_'

"I can't tell you."

'_**WHY?**_' she interrogates as she puffs her cheeks and glares at Yuji.

"Don't mind it. Anyway, do you have anything other than a kimono? We will be walking a long distance." Yuji asks as she gets out of bed.

'**_Now that I think about it... no,_**' hanging her head in shame. '**_Gomen na._**'

"Would you mind riding in a cart?"

'**_What?_**' her head shooting up in surprise.

"I asked if you would mind riding a cart?" Yuji asks. "You don't want to?" a hint disappointment in his voice.

'**_No that's not it! I mean, um, you don't have a horse, what will pull it?_**'

"I am," Yuji responded bluntly. He leads her out the door, "Get on," showing to her an old, overused cart. "I got this from an old ghost town."

Getting on,'**_What are we going to do in Mineral Town?_**' Keria inquires. Yuji gets in front to push and starts hauling the ancient cart.

"We are visiting my son. We have to get something from his farm."

'_**YOU HAVE A SON?**_'

"Yes."

'_**Bu..bu..but HOW?**_'

"I made love. Is there any other way I should know about?"

'_**You love somebody?**_' Keria asked, feeling a little sad. The guy that she had to spend eternity with can't fall in love with her. Even though she didn't have any feelings for him, it make her a little bit lonely.

"I _loved_ her," tears starting to fall. "She killed herself when she found out I was immortal, saying that I will forget all about her when she dies, so why not just die now." He stops moving. Yuji looking back at Keria, he reads her mind and explains, "I couldn't stop her, it was her destined time. Fate is not decided by me, its decided by the person." More tears flow down his face. Keria is lost for words, she didn't know that something so cruel happened to him.

She wraps her arms around him, '_**I'm so sorry. She must have been very important to you.**_'

"It's all my fault, I should have never fell in love with a mortal."

"_**NO! Stop that! Never regret that you loved someone,**_" she starts crying too. "_**Please. Please don't regret. Just don't.**_"

Wiping away her tears, he ends the conversation, "We should stop talking about this." As they exit the farm, a short, old man wearing blue overalls comes up to them. Pointing his head down, he spits on Yuji's shoes.

"DEMON! Where do you think your bringing that girl? Taking another life I see." the man accuses. He starts to waggle right to left and is carrying a bottle of vodka. Clearly drunk, he comes up close to Yuji and punches him in the stomach. The Angel acts like nothing has happened.

'_**Yuji, who is this man?**_' Keria asks, looking worried.

"Getting drunk enough to face Death hu? Well Kassey, I'm sorry to what happened to your twin brother, it was his time. Now can you leave us alone." he states coldly, glaring down the old man.

'_**You reaped his brother's soul?**_'

"IT WAS NOT HIS DAMN TIME! YOUR REAPED HIS SOUL, AND NOW HE IS DAMNED FOR ETERNITY, YOU BASTARD!" Kassey shouts flailing his arms all around and spilling the alcoholic drink everywhere. Throwing the bottle into the ground, he walks past him and hops on the cart. "I'll be taking the beauty as a forgiveness from you," he declares as he runs his fingers through her long dark hair. Pushing him away, Keria turns her head in disgust.

"IF YOU JUST PLACED ONE OF YOUR DIRTY FINGERS ON HER, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU WILL BE SENT TO HELL. THEN YOU CAN SPEND ETERNITY WITH YOUR RAPIST OF A BROTHER!" Yuji yelling in rage, but not turning an inch around to look at them. His mood changing from bad to worse. Kassey starts to sweat, and fear now evident on his face. He regains his composure, and in spite of Yuji's threat of being damned, Kassey smacks the back of Yuji's head, and wraps his arms around Keria.

Forcing her head towards him, Kassey kisses Keria. She tries to struggle free but he was overpowering her. Crying, she can't think of what she can do.

'_**Yuji,**_' she pleads, '_**please, help me.**_'

A black aura surrounds The Angel of Death. His open palm is now directed toward the official damned man. Blasting him away to the near by apple tree, the evil aura starts to eat away at his flesh, but his face is left untouched. Yuji walks down toward him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kassey screams in pain. Pain that made him want to die right here and now. He starts to cry blood and is scared beyond belief as he notices that he is not passing out. He is just feeling constant hurt.

"Hahahahaha!" Yuji laughs kicking him on his side. "Good, your still awake and now fully sober." Licking his upper lip, like he is hungry and just found some prey, he grabs him by the neck and lifts him up in the air. "PREPARE TO FEEL LIKE THIS TILL YOU DIE!"

'_**Yuji... It's okay...I'm okay...stop it!**_' she asks in a scared plea. Yuji ignores her begs.

"I can't kill you, you know that. What I can do though, is torture you till I can reap your filthy, little soul," continuing his torment, he hurls him across the farm.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" the old man hits the ground. The darkness dissipates from Kassey only to reveal what looks like a half eaten man. His flesh completely torn off. There was no bleeding, but from neck to toe, his uncovered muscles and veins were the only thing showing.

'_**YUUUJIII!**_' the frightened Princess screams in Yuji's mind. This works, he snaps back to his old self. What it does not do though, is take away the fear that is lingering in Keria.

Yuji drops to the ground kneeling, he looks at his dirty hands. Tears start to flow out. "What have I done?" He looks over to the half eaten man. Walking over to Kassey, he beholds the fate that was given to him. Kassey was to die here and know. Even before doing all this to the sorry man, Yuji knew today was his death day. The lonely twin has chosen it for himself.

"I will not let you suffer any longer," he heralds as his scythe materializes in his hands. The winds grow stronger and the clouds became darker. Raising the cursed item high, he brings it down swiftly, sending the soul to the after-life.

The Angel of Death turns his face toward the scared Princess. His face wet with tears.

"Please... save me." he says in a soft voice.

Keria runs after him. She doesn't care what he just did. She doesn't care why he does this. She doesn't care how much he scares her. All she knows is that he is a good man trapped in a awful cage. She knows that she must save him. Somehow.

Keria holds him tightly. '_**It's okay Yuji. I'm here. I will always be here.**_'

"Thank you," Yuji expressing gratitude from the bottom of his heart. He holds her in his arms, too scared to let go.

_Death is a scary thing. Isn't it?_

* * *

**Colossal-kun again! You guys enjoy the chapter? If you did... REVIEW! It drives my writing ability! There was a little Yuji/Keria action in this one. For those of you who loves those two firework guys,(in this fic) please pray for them. Anyway...Next chapter guest stars from MINERAL TOWN!! Starts (cough)with a J(cough...cough) and a K. **


End file.
